


Les filles en bikinis

by versti_fantur



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Katya porte un bikini, et Trixie est très gay.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Les filles en bikinis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Girls in Bikinis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611488) by [versti_fantur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur). 



> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, alors je suis désolée pour des erreurs.

Dès que Katya quitte la salle de bain où elle a changé ses vêtements, Trixie regrette de l’avoir invitée à la plage. Elle porte le bikini le plus révélateur que Trixie ait jamais vu ; c’est à peine là, et c’est _rouge_ , (bien sûr c’est rouge, c’est _Katya_ ), et la bouche de Trixie s’assèche.

Elle montre tellement de peau que Trixie oublie de cligner des yeux pour une minute et demie.

Heureusement, Katya ne remarque pas, car elle est trop occupée à parler de la façon dont elle « a vraiment besoin bronzer », car elle est « pâle comme un fantôme, et deux fois plus effrayant ». Elle fait une drôle de tête comme elle dit « effrayant », et Trixie rit un second trop tard, Katya la distrayant avec des choses autres que ses mots.

« Non ! Tu es jolie ! » Elle dit sans réfléchir. Elle rougit, mais Katya sourit juste, attrapant sa serviette avant de partir par la porte coulissante en verre, et en descendant le chemin en bois vers la plage.

Trixie mentirait si elle dit qu’elle n’a pas trouvé s’amie attrayante avant, mais il y a une différence entre quand Katya porte une robe salope, et quand elle porte un bikini !! 

Avec une profonde inspiration, elle la suit à l’extérieur, évitant délibérément de regarder son cul. Elle sera sûrement la mort d’elle !

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
